


Of friendship

by Bacner



Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies), Iron Man (Marvel Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Icha-Icha paradise, Some Humor, a little slice of heaven, alternate universe - post-series, some melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Just a brief drabble of Tony Stark and Jiraya being friends in the afterlife.
Relationships: Jiraya & Tony Stark (friendship), Jiraya/Tsunade (past), Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (past)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Of friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaibaSlaveGirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/gifts).



> Disclaimer: everyone here is owned by someone else.

Once upon a time, there was a toad sage named Jiraya (the Sanin), who was sitting in the Upper Planes and listening incredulously to one of his new friends, Tony Stark, (i.e. the Iron Man).

“So, you actually like it?” he asked, sounding only somewhat incredulously.

“Eh, not my usual thing, but it’s not bad either,” the Iron Man replied, as he looked over Jiraya’s latest take on the Icha-Icha Paradise. “I mean, do you care about this sort of thing yourself?

“Eh, meh,” Jiraya said vaguely, as the two men argued as often as they got along in the afterlife. “What’s your point?”

“Are you married?” 

“It’s complex,” Jiraya muttered, as he thought back about Tsunade. “What’s your point?”

“That I am married, and if Pepper was around – which, fortunately, she isn’t for the moment – I wouldn’t be reading your creations, no, sorry. But she isn’t and I’m lonely, and I need entertainment, and this is certainly entertainment,” Tony shrugged. “That’s it. Any other issues?”

Jiraya looked down at his Icha-Icha paradise, as the mentions of Tsunade stirred a certain something in his chest. “No,” he said curtly.

“Yeah, I’ve this effect on Bruce too,” Tony was genuinely apologetic here. “If there’s nothing else, want to go and hang-out at the bar?”

“I’m not much of a drinker, that was more of Tsunade’s thing – oh,” Jiraya blinked as he had an epiphany. “You know, Stark, this entire friendship thing? It is trickier than how it first appears.to be! Let’s go and bond nonetheless!”

“I can live with that! That’s the spirit!” Tony said brightly, and the two impromptu friends left for their own little slice of Heaven.

End


End file.
